


Carry Me Home

by youmakemedizzy



Series: Bad Boy [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Jinki the nerd, Jonghyun the bad boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: Jinki has a bully problem.





	

Jinki makes his way through the school hallway, dodging through the crowd of kids who either don’t notice or don’t care that he’s trying to get through them. He makes it to his locker, quickly dialing his combination in and grabbing the books he’ll need for his homework tonight. He tenses as he hears a faint yell down the hall, instinctively knowing exactly who it is, and slams the locker closed, fast walking in the opposite direction down the hallway. If he’s lucky he’ll be able to make it out of a side door a little further down and get away from them before they ever even see him.

He makes it to the door, the familiar voices even closer behind him now, and shoulders it open, practically running now as he leaves the school. He barely makes it through the courtyard before a smirking boy steps in front of him. He doesn’t stop, knowing that if he waits at all the rest of them will arrive, and he’ll have no hope of getting away. He darts around the boy, breaking into a flat-out sprint.

He cries out, slamming into the ground. Laughter echoes through the courtyard, and he groans as he sits up, glancing down. A tree root sticks out of the ground. He must have tripped over it.

“What an idiot, can’t even see the tree root stickin’ out in plain view,” one of the kids jeers as they all surround him, and he sighs, knowing any chance he had of getting away is gone now. He scrambles to stand up. If he stays on the ground they’ll kick for his ribs, and he only just got them to stop aching a few days ago.

The boys surround him now, the ring leader, Youngjae, standing a little closer to him than the others, his arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face.

“You could’ve gotten away today, rabbit, but I guess you’re just too clumsy,” he teases. “Guess we’re just gonna have to teach the rabbit a lesson, huh, boys?” More laughter from the boys.

He cries out as a sharp pain emanates from his left leg, collapsing to the ground. One of the boys had to have kicked his leg from behind.

“Aaaaand he’s down!” Youngjae draws it out, acting like he’s an announcer at some sports event. More laughter, and Jinki clutches his leg, hoping it isn’t broken. He doesn’t know how he’ll explain the broken leg to his mom, along with all of the bruises.

Another sharp pain, this time in his back. He yells, his fingers digging into the dirt of the ground as he fights through the burning of the hit. A snort, and a foot plants itself on his chest. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d rolled over on his back, it must have been on reflex.

“All I have to do is press down, and it looks like someone won’t be able to breathe,” Youngjae mocks, his voice pseudo-sympathetic.

“Please don’t,” Jinki whines, his eyes widening behind his wire rimmed glasses. If Youngjae goes through with it he might even break his ribs, and that’s enough to land Jinki in the hospital. Youngjae’s never gone that far before-

“Hey!”

Youngjae looks up, a confused expression on his face, and another boy Jinki doesn’t recognize elbows his way through the circle of boys. “Get away from him!” he snaps.

Youngjae freezes, his eyes wide. He lifts his foot, stepping back several steps and holding his hands in front of himself at chest level. “We’re not here to fight you,” he says nervously, and Jinki blinks. Who the hell is this other boy, to make Youngjae so nervous when he has the advantage of numbers?

“Yea, well, you keep going with this and we’re gonna have trouble,” the boy growls, and Jinki sees Youngjae capitulate as he straightens, jerking a finger behind him to signal to the other boys, who all start to walk away, grumbling.

“This ain’t over, rabbit,” he throws over his shoulder as he walks away.

A hand appears in front of Jinki. He stares at it for a second, realizing it’s meant to help him up and belatedly taking it. The deceptively small boy easily yanks him up, his leg twinging, and he stares at the flex of muscles he hadn’t even noticed in the boy’s arms.

“My face is up here,” an amused voice comes from above, and he looks up from the muscles to the face of his savior. His eyes widen as he sees the bleached blonde hair and pierced lip, realizing that he did know this boy. He was Jonghyun, resident bad boy, infamous for never losing a fight and somehow managing to not get held back every year even though he failed almost every class he took.

“Uh,” he has no idea what to say, and Jonghyun only looks more amused by his awkward silence.

“You know, most people would thank me,” he points out, and Jinki nods quickly.

“Ah, yea, sorry, I just, am not very good at…any…of…this,” he trails off, shaking his head. He was supposed to thank him, dammit. “Thank you,” he finally says, decisively nodding once again, satisfied that he finally got there.

“You’re pretty weird. It’s cute.” Jonghyun chuckles, and Jinki is taken aback by how warm and inviting his laugh is. Why is the bad boy so nice?

“I’m usually not,” Jonghyun answers, and Jinki looks down guiltily, annoyed at himself for saying that out loud. “Hey, you want me to walk you home? Those assholes are probably hanging around waiting to come back after I leave.”

“Oh. You don’t…have to,” he trails off, staring at Jonghyun’s retreating back, which just so happens to have snatched is backpack. He tries to run after him, crying out as his leg buckles underneath him. He lands on a firm chest, his face blushing bright red as he realizes his nose is nestled in the middle of prominent pecs. Another warm chuckle from above, and Jonghyun pulls one of his arms around his neck.

“Can you walk like this?” he asks, and Jinki takes a tentative step forward. His bad leg screeches at him, and he shakes his head quickly.

“I can’t put any weight on my bad leg,” he sighs. “My mom is going to kill me.” He squeaks, his legs suddenly disappearing out from under him, and quickly wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s neck as he’s picked up. “Did you have to do that without warning,” he whines, and there’s yet another chuckle from Jonghyun. His chest vibrates with it against Jinki’s side, and he thinks that the press of it is oddly pleasant before flushing at his own thoughts. Bad Jinki. Bad.

Jonghyun walks in silence carrying Jinki in his arms, Jinki’s bookbag slung over one of his shoulders behind him.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Jinki mumbles into Jonghyun’s neck, wishing he could walk himself. Why did that guy have to get one of his legs?

“I wanted to.” Jinki glances up, surprised, but Jonghyun is expressionless as he walks, giving away nothing.

“Why? Why did you help me? And then carry me? Most people just ignore me.” He thinks belatedly he didn’t have to add that last part, it came across as a bit pathetic.

“I don’t like bullies. If I’d have known those guys were doing that I would have stopped them sooner. How long have they been doing that? You looked pretty resigned back there.” Jinki was surprised. He’d thought most people knew he was being bullied, they just didn’t care. But maybe with all of his running he’d just been accidentally giving Youngjae and his cronies out of the way places to whale on him without anyone seeing…

“It’s been a while,” he answers, embarrassed by his own apparent helplessness and flushing a little bit.

“Ah. Yea, sorry I didn’t help sooner, you shouldn’t have to deal with guys like that. You’re too cute to be bullied,” he smiles crookedly, and Jinki swears his heart stops for a second and he starts melting from the sweetness.

“You’re really sweet for being the bad boy,” Jinki says, and Jonghyun’s smile widens, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Oh, look, there goes the rest of Jinki’s heart.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” he leans his head down by the neck, whispering in Jinki’s ear. “I’m only the bad boy because my asshole of a father wouldn’t let me drop out of school to sing, and since he’s on the School Board he makes sure I don’t flunk out too.”

“Oh. But what about all the attitude? And those guys ran after you said two sentences.” Even other than the passing-even-though-he’s-failing-thing, he’s supposed to have this terrible attitude too. Isn’t it a requirement for being a bad boy to have a huge chip on his shoulder?

Jonghyun shrugs. “I literally just pierced my lip and bleached my hair and suddenly everyone treated me like I’d gotten in some giant back alley brawl and managed to rip a guy’s leg off then beat him with it.”

“How graphic. I kinda wanna see that…”

Jonghyun stops walking, staring down at him, his eyes wide, before he bursts out laughing. Jinki blinks, trying to think of what part of what he’d said that was funny and failing.

“Was it something I said?” he asks, genuinely confused.

“Lee Jinki, will you go out with me?” His crooked, crinkly-eyed smile is back and Jinki’s thought processes halt at the sight one again.

Jinki stares at Jonghyun, trying desperately to kick his thoughts into motion. “You like me?” is the first thought to escape his mouth, and he’s inwardly annoyed. He’d been trying to say _yes._

“I thought I made it pretty obvious with the whole white knight rescuing you thing. I even called you cute.” Jonghyun looks amused, and Jinki feels his chest shaking in suppressed laughter. Jinki feels his own answering smile bubbling up at the sensation, so he lets it out, and for once Jonghyun looks dumbstruck this time.

“You said you wanted to sing.” Jonghyun furrows his brows, obviously confused by that statement but nodding anyway.

“Sing me something and I’ll decide if I’ll go out with you or not.” Jinki has no idea where he’s getting this confidence from.

Jonghyun looks amused again, but he nods, agreeing, before thinking about what he wants to sing. Then he opens his mouth, and Jinki is swept up in one of the most beautiful voices he’s ever heard.

He finds his eyes slipping closed in rapture, that velvety voice caressing his ears and making him feel drowsy as his head slumps down and rests in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck.

The voice goes quiet.

“Your voice is like sunlight,” Jinki drowsily murmurs into Jonghyun’s neck, and another one of those rumbling chuckles Jinki likes feeling so much rolls through his body.

“For sunlight, it seems to have made you pretty tired,” Jonghyun points out, and Jinki can’t argue with that.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Oh. Yea. I’ll go out with you,”

“Great.”

“Jonghyun?”

“Yea?”

“How the hell do you know where my house is?”


End file.
